gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aenar (II) Targaryen
Aenar (II) Targaryen, also known as Aenar of House Targaryen and the second of his name or under his raised alias as Tristan Hill, is the fraternal twin brother of Aegon (VI) Targaryen and the falsely believed bastard of Ser Jaime Lannister while under his alias. He is currently the Lover of Aegon VI and Lord Commander of his Kingsguard, acting as Aegon's bodyguard and Vassal, wielding the Targaryen Valyrian Steel Greatsword Blackfyre retrieved from the Golden Company and bestowed to Aenar by Aegon himself. Biography Birth and Childhood Aenar was born in 282 AL to Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell, but was kept secret to all but Rhaegar's closest friend, Jaime Lannister. After Tywin Lannister ended the Sacking of King's Landing, Aenar was introduced to Tywin Lannister and Jaime stated that he was the son of a woman he bedded native to Westerlands, and had returned there to birth Jaime's child but had died in childbirth. Remembering the death of his own wife and giving him a chink in his emotional armour, Tywin stated that the boy's last name would be Hill, not even bothering to check the validity of Jaime's story, and stated that the boy would be trained by Jaime in King's Landing until he became useful to House Lannister. Knighthood and Truth Aenar was raised for his years in King's Landing and brought up to be a warrior, with the help of Varys - who had been made privy to Aenar's true identity, Aenar came to learn the basics required of a Lord and politician and not just a warrior. By his thirteenth birthday he had become such a great warrior that Tywin Lannister made usage of him to hunt down a number of bandits near Casterly Rock, despite being dubious of his success he was pleased when Aenar singlehandedly managed to hunt down and neutralize the bandits, and Tywin knighted him for his skill and acts of duty. Aenar continued to hunt down rogue Bandits and Sellswords but half of the time he recruited them into his service, forming a small but elite legion that became fiercely loyal to Aenar and this caused his skill and leadership to draw the attention of Queen Cersei Lannister, who upon learning of who his father was was less than pleased but decided to spare Aenar for his usefulness to House Lannister. Song of Fire and Ice King's March North Aenar headed North as a Knight Guard for his three Lannister children under the command of Lord Tywin Lannister, Aemon's Dragon Dreams Aemon Targaryen often had Dragon Dreams and he foresaw that Daenerys would need two of pure Valyrian, or even Targaryen Blood, to reclaim the Iron Throne for the Targaryens. He commented on this as "being unable to be one of the Dragon's three heads", hinting that Aenar and Aegon are the remaining two with Daenerys. Personality and traits Aenar was described as a noble but vicious person, set in his goals and deeds with sudden bursts of passion that often come unexpected in comparison to the passions of the other Noble houses of Westeros. Aenar had inherited the Targaryen lust for intrigue and incest, he gained amoral desires when met with his brother Aegon, and soon found ways to nurture similar desires from his fellow Dragon blooded kinsman. Aenar also has a sense of honour in that he desires to become a member of the Kingsguard and represent Aegon on the battlefield as a General, he is seen as never backing down from a fight and is able to unveil ignoble attempts against the throne and almost had a sixth sense when it came to poisoning attempts and acts of manipulation, his charisma and natural charm earned him more than a place in his brother's bed but the respect of warriors and nobles alike that Aegon used to promote Aenar to the position of Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Physical Appearance Aenar is actually described as having a more Dornish appearance than his brother and is said to be in features the image of a male Elia Martell, Aenar is about six foot with messy golden (dirty blond) hair and blue dark blue eyes in contrast to Aegon's white hair and purple eyes, his guise as a bastard of Jaime Lannister was easy to pull off due to his looks and appearance alone. He has a Dornish golden, almost olive, tan and has long legs and a thin waist, broad of shoulder and strong of arm and body. His muscled arms have enough strength to wield a Valyrian Steel Greatsword with one hand, although this may have come as a combination of Valyrian Steel's lightweight and Aenar's common usage of non-Valyrian Steel Greatswords in the past. Aenar wears a black armour reminiscing his father's, Rhaegar Targaryen's, armour except that it is designed after a hydra as not to give away his true inheritance and to also hint discreetly at the multi-headed serpent's cunning and the plot of his true background. Aenar also has pointed ears, each with a ring of sapphire stone hanging as a earring. Trivia *He is named after "Aenar the Exile", a nobleman from the Valyrian Freehold and an ancestor and head of House Targaryen, who relocated to Dragonstone with his family and five Dragons following his daughter's vision of what would become known as the Doom of Valeria. Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Targaryen Category:Blaid Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Knights Category:Warrior Category:Kingsguard